


How Am I Supposed To Live Without You by Laura Branigan

by MoonRiver2220



Series: Musicality: songs that inspire [3]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: F/M, I'm Sorry, Musicality, One-Shot, Remember that now things are happier, That's just how it was, They seem happy now, post-sochi era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 08:59:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15263985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonRiver2220/pseuds/MoonRiver2220
Summary: Another song fic. I listen to a lot of 80's music...sorry.This one flew together super fast...the words spoke to me.Post-Sochi. I don't think it needs more explanation than that.





	How Am I Supposed To Live Without You by Laura Branigan

**How Am I Supposed To Live Without You by Laura Branigan**

 

**End of March 2014**

 

Tessa was reveling in her post-Olympics life, this was going to be her year of _yes_. After returning from Sochi, they had done some media and TV appearances and Stars on Ice started up again soon. She had multiple projects in the works. She was excited for what the rest of 2014 could bring her. And _them_.

 

She was at her cottage with her mom and sister, it was the last day of their quick lake trip together. They were enjoying their catch up time with Jordan, she was living in Australia right now and came home for a visit before Tessa was off on tour again.

 

"So, Alma tells me that Scott is seeing someone," Kate blurted out as the girls were finishing up their overnight oats that Jordan had made for breakfast.

 

The sisters quickly looked up at each other and then at their mother.

 

"He is?" Tessa squeaked out in a surprised tone. "Huh. He never mentioned anything to me?"

 

Jordan looked at her baby sister. She could see the pain and discomfort written all over Tessa's face. _I wish they could have sorted their shit out. I knew this would happen. Tessa's pining for her skating partner seemed to be somewhat of a one-way street_ , Jordan thought.

 

Jordan knew they had slept together a few times, but wished Scott would just pull his head out of his ass and see the amazing and beautiful woman skating right beside him. The one who wanted to spend forever with him.

 

Tessa cleared her throat. Jordan knew it was because she was choking back tears.

 

"Did Alma say who?" Tessa asked her mom. She had to know, regardless of how much it would hurt.

 

"A girl from the Olympic curling team."

 

Tessa closed her eyes. _Of course. Kaitlyn._ She had seen them hanging out together a few times in Sochi.

 

"Well if he's happy, then I'm happy for him," Tessa insisted as she sat up straighter in her chair.

 

"That's very mature of you, T. I'm proud of you." Jordan put her arm around her little sister and gave her shoulders a squeeze, letting her know they could cry together later tonight.

 

"It's not done out of maturity. I truly want him to be happy. That's all."

 

Tessa was driving home from the cottage, feeling emotionally drained. Her mom & sister followed behind in Kate's car. Tessa had to make one stop before she went home. She had to hear it from him.

 

"Wait, where is Tessa turning off to? Oh."

 

"Let her do this, Mom. She has to get the official news from him. You know she'll be _Tess_ about it and we can comfort her later."

 

"I know. I wish they had figured things out between themselves."

 

_I could hardly believe it_

_When I heard the news today_

_I had to come and get it straight from you_

 

She knocked on his front door. She knew he was home, his car was out front, and she hoped he was alone.

 

The door swung open and she looked up at him.

 

"Hi, T. How was your girl time at the cottage?"

 

"May I come in?"

 

"Of course," Scott held the door open and stepped aside to let his skating partner into his home.

 

Tessa got straight to the point. "So, I heard the news...you're dating Kaitlyn?"

 

_They said you were leaving_

_Someone swept your heart away_

 

Scott looked at Tessa. He opened his mouth but no words came out. _I guess I should have been the one to tell her,_ he thought.

 

_From the look upon your face I see its true_

 

"So that's a yes?"

 

Scott just nodded and winced. _Sorry, T. I guess I fucked that up._

 

_So tell me all about it_

_Tell about the plans you're making_

 

"Tell me, how long?"

 

"Not long, a few weeks," Scott shrugged.

 

Tessa looked at Scott, she searched for the words. What do you say to the man you love when he's found someone else?

 

_Then tell me one thing more before I go_

 

_Tell my how am I supposed to live without you_

_Now that I've been loving you so long_

_How am I supposed to live without you_

_And how am I supposed to carry on_

_When all that I've been living for is gone_

 

"Do you love her? Does she make you happy?"

 

Scott just nodded. _I thought she would have been more upset or angry._

 

"I'm glad you're happy. That's what I want for you, you know. I just want you to be happy." Tessa’s eyes filled with tears, but she held her composure.

 

_Didn't come here for crying_

_Didn't come here to break down_

_It's just the dream of mine is coming to an end_

 

"Truthfully, I thought maybe...perhaps..."

 

"What, T?"

 

Tessa looked past Scott shoulder and out the window.

 

_How can I blame you when I built my world around_

_The hope that one day we'd be so much more than friends_

 

"I always thought we could have been more than just friends."

 

_And I don't want to know the price I'm going to pay for dreaming_

_I need you now it's more than I can take_

 

"I still need you, Scott. Our lives are so intertwined.” _How do I live without you?_

 

_Tell my how am I supposed to live without you_

_Now that I've been loving you so long_

_How am I supposed to live without you and how am I supposed to carry on_

_When all that I've been living for is gone_

_I don't want to know the price I'm going to pay for dreaming_

_Now that your dream has come true_

 

Tessa sighed. "I am happy for you, Scott. Is she your dream come true? Is she _the one_?"

 

Scott looked at Tessa. _She_ was his dream, but he wasn’t sure that they could ever make things truly work. They had slept together and made their lives more complicated. They tried, but their relationship was too big for them to handle without it being messy and having their skating suffer. He _needed_ skating and he _needed_ skating with _her_.

 

Tessa turned to leave. "I'll always love you, Scott. Don't be a stranger, you're still my best friend. I'll see you at the rink on Saturday?"

 

“Of course, T.”

 

_Tell my how am I supposed to live without you_

_Now that I've been loving you so long_

_How am I supposed to live without you and how am I supposed to carry on_

_When all that I've been living for is gone_

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction...I don't know how Tessa really found out or how she really felt about Scott's new girlfriend. But we do know that they want happiness for each other, and at the end of the day, I suppose that's all that really matters :)
> 
> If you have a song that you think screams VM, leave me a note below and maybe I'll turn it into a one-shot story 
> 
> I like hearing your comments! Write something below or come say hi on Twitter or Tumblr @Tutu2220


End file.
